log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Swashbuckler
Swashbuckler is one of the classes that can be selected in Elder Tale. Overview Swashbuckler in the SNG]] The Swashbuckler is an offensive melee class and a master of using two weapons, capable of using a weapon in each hand. Though it has less HP and defense compared to the warrior classes, it is considered the best defender among the other weapon-based classes. Swashbucklers specialize in continuously attacking with two weapons. Though the class deals less damage than Assassins, it makes up for it with many combos and longer streams of damage. Most of its skills focus on attacking multiple enemies at once with area of effect attacks. The class also has a wide range of skills that cause status effects on enemies. When fighting enough enemies at once, the Swashbuckler can deal as much DPS as the Assassin. Sample Builds The Swashbuckler has two main builds, with two less-common builds. ;Dual Blade :This build may be considered the standard build for the Swashbuckler, focusing on overwhelming enemies with attacks from its dual light weapons, most commonly rapiers. Although it can easily draw out the Swashbuckler's strengths, it is far more difficult to utilize the full power of this build. The style of battle in this build varies; for example, Nyanta is a dual rapier wielder who emphasizes speed, while Shouryuu and Federico wield straight swords for greater attack power. Also, Chika is a rare dual tomahawk wielder. ;Fencer :Single blade user. Able to increase damage from traditionally one-handed weapon by using them two-handed and spec in skills that gives % bonus damage. Popular among those who don't raid often, since they are less equipment intensive. It is noted that people have been arguing on the forums whether one-handed or dual-wielding is better since the game's launch. ;Gladiator :Sword and Buckler. Allows Swashbuckler to act as off-tank, possible tank in low level dungeon. Not popular in raids since they can't tank as well as a tanker, nor can they DPS as well as the other builds. Nevertheless, HighlandSky of Silver Sword uses this build, and Shouryuu occasionally uses this build as well. ;Juggler :Throwing weapon spec. Very rare build, due to the ammunition cost, but becomes more viable from around level 50, when more weapons with the "returning" or "respawning" property starts to drop. They are often the survivor of a near wipe, since they are fighting ranged and still have the same survivability as a Dual-wielding and Fencer build. Occasionally called a cowardly build that doesn't contribute because of that. Known Swashbucklers *Alakshmi *Chika *Federico *HighlandSky *Kanami (formerly) *Komomo *Leoto *Mil(17)ky *Nyanta *Rikopin *Seine *Shouryuu *Smash *Tzuriel Known Skills *Razor Edge *Round Windmill * Snake Bites * Sword Dance (Passive) * X-Cross * Early Thrust * Viper Strike Rush * End Of Act * Opening Gambit * Quick Assault * Sharp Blade * Swell Buckler * Thrust Joker * Turkey Target * Danse Macabre (ダンスマカブル) * Discard * Dual Bets * Tomahawk Boomerang * Pinpoint * Fencer Style * Flashing Draw (フラッシングドロウ) * Bloody Piercing * Break Trigger * Multiple Bets * Unicorn Jump * Lightning Step * Whirlwind * Wired Action * Quick Step * Shield Striker Style * Juggler Style * Stunt Action * Street Bets * Mountain Air * Cheap Trick * Take Over * Tourbillon * Tricky Edge * Blade Opera * Fingering * Helix Slicer (ヘリックススライサー) * * Viper's Thrash References http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/61.html Navigation